


Иногда поздно вечером я не сплю

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, вечер, размышления, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730
Summary: 25.03.17Подчас ты просто теряешься в том, что делаешь. И вынырнуть из этого всего не так-то просто.





	Иногда поздно вечером я не сплю

**Author's Note:**

> 25.03.17  
> Подчас ты просто теряешься в том, что делаешь. И вынырнуть из этого всего не так-то просто.

Иногда поздно вечером я не сплю.  
Я лежу на кровати и молча смотрю в потолок.  
Я мечтаю о том, что однажды пойду ко дну,  
Но лишь сердце в груди стучит как судьи молоток.

Мне известен давно приговор на условный срок, -  
За былое расплачиваться буду отсутствием сна.  
Это худшее из наказаний и мне урок,  
Что подчас не нащупать бывает дна.

Я тону каждый день, забываю почти что дышать.  
Лишь в ушах молоток иногда продолжает бить,  
Мне совсем не смешно, потому что смеяться должна  
Только та, что давно уже крепко спит.

Хоть цепляться за прошлое и смысла нет, -  
Там одни приведения и чей-то шепот,  
У меня не осталось сил даже смотреть наверх,  
Не говоря уж о том, чтобы звать кого-то.

Иногда поздно вечером я не сплю,  
Зарываюсь лицом в подушку и молюсь за всех.  
Пусть терзает меня мой внутренний самосуд -  
До рассвета недолго осталось уже терпеть.


End file.
